Gear and Byta Chat
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Bytaboom Slipstream Nitrogear is sitting in his recharge berth, optics dimmed. He is obviously thinking about something or another, but he is aware of his surroundings. It's kind of creepy, seeing him sitting on the floor like he is, one leg straight out, one knee bent up. Being a new recruit to the Decepticon Army has its advantages and disadvantages is what Bytaboom is thinking as she enters the barracks. She sits back on her haunches, her optics glancing around. She notices Nitrogear, having seen him before in the repair bay. Yet she makes no move and stays silent. Nitrogear remains still for several clicks, his processor churning away at whatever he's thinking about. But Nitrogear's been at this for some time. Sighing quietly to himself, Nitrogear's optics flicker back on as he puts the problem to the side for a while. Noticing the panther in the barracks, he's familiar with the form as Nitrogear has seen the new Decepticon femme before in the Repair bay. Gathering himself up to his feet, Nitrogear walks over. "Hail, Comrade. I have seen you before, but do not know you yet. I am Nitrogear." Bytaboom glances up at Nitrogear, "Comrade? My name is Bytaboom." As her tail twitches, her optics narrow slightly, "Yes.. I know who you are. You're the one they told to go to the wash." She gets up and paces around him, "At least you look better clean..." Nitrogear laughs at that. "Yes, Comrade Bytaboom. I typically keep myself in much better shape, just I had field work assignment." Continuing, Nitrogear says, "I recently completed sonic wash and external cleanings.", indicating Nitrogear both cleaned his internal and external components. "I feel much better too." Nitrogear says with a grin. "But it is good to meet, Comrade." Nodding her head, the femme beast sits back on her haunches. Bytaboom tilts her head to the side, "Comrade again. How about you just call me Byta. It sounds a lot better." Criss-crossing her paws over one another, she lays down. "So what is it you do?" "I will try, Comrade Byta." Nitrogear says, still addressing Bytaboom by the title of 'Comrade'. That's just Nitrogear's thing, really.. "To put it simply, I fight." Nitrogear says, punching his fist into an open palm. "I destroy the enemies of the Empire. And I hope to see another fight here very soon, Comrade. The Comrade General is preparing for a raid, and I plan to be there. I will show no mercy." Nitrogear intends to join the fight against the shadow creatures. "And what is your function, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, relaxing his shoulders and arms as he addresses you. As she glances at him, a smirk appears. Bytaboom replies simply, "I'm a scout. Though I can be quite lethal and deadly in battle." She lays her head down, "I know how to track a target." "A useful tactic." Nitrogear asserts, "Do you also perform initial reconnaissance, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, before continuing on. "I also assist Comrade Starscream as he requires with his science projects or taskings. Recently though, I was assigned to the Guard Duty rotations. I am glad to no longer be as such as it gets tedious. No time for self or Energon Vodka." Nitrogear states as matter-of fact. Bytaboom's ears perk up at the mention of Energon Vodka. One of her weaknesses. She replies, "I assist where I am needed. Although.. I haven't been called on any duties or assignments." She lets out a sigh, "Energon Vodka sounds really good.." (Slipstream radios over +Decepticon that she is flying in with magnesium supply) "So you enjoy it as well, Comrade? Energon Vodka is my personal favorite enerhol of choice." Nitrogear says. "If you find yourself unoccupied, I am sure any of the other Comrades will have something for you to do. Comrade Starscream is overall in charge, he usually has tasking." Hearing the radio, Nitrogear asks, "Want to help Comrade Slipstream with the magnesium?" (forgot to copy where Byta said yes) ---- (Forgot Slipstream's initial pose, you likely have it in your log, so fill it in here) "Understood, Comrade Slipstream. Comrade Bytaboom, there should be some carts nearby for offloading of the magnesium. Get those, and I will access Comrade Slipstream's subspace and begin offloading the magnesium." Nitrogear says, moving towards Slipstream's cockpit to access the subspace as instructed. Nodding, Bytaboom goes to find the carts. A few cycles later she returns with the carts, pushing them towards Nitrogear. Slipstream opens the access to her subspace, allowing Nitrogear access to the crates of magnesium aboard her. "I've not seen the roster for who's going to the lair, have you?" she asks. Nitrogear shakes his head, as he takes the first crate of magnesium out of the subspace, placing it upon the cart. He turns his torso as he reaches into the subspace, taking another crate out and placing it upon the cart or stacking them up. "I have not seen the roster, Comrade, though I fully plan to participate in the raid. I will show them no mercy." Nitrogear sounds like he is itching for a fight. ---- "Thank you for the assistance with offloading the magnesium, Comrade Byta. Want to go for that Energon Vodka now?" Nitrogear offers. He's been itching for that drink ever since talking about it. Stretching out on the floor, Bytaboom huffs out a sigh, "Watching you offloading was tiring." Her ears perk up again at the mention of Energon Vodka and she sits up, "Well.. maybe just a little drink won't hurt..." (We travel to the Tina) Nitrogear motions for you to find a seat of your choosing. While you do, Nitrogear approaches the bar, and orders up the drinks. He chats up the bartender for a moment, quietly, talking about nothing really in particular while the drinks are poured. Taking a seat in the dark corner of the room, Bytaboom tilts her head as she notices the bartender looking at her. She makes a low growling sound, hoping to shake him up a bit. Nitrogear takes the drinks back to where Bytaboom is seated, in the dark corner of the room. Nitrogear seems approving of the chosen seating arrangements. "I approve of your choice of seat." Nitrogear takes a seat next to you, setting an Energon Vodka in front of you. Nitrogear takes a long pull of his drink, before saying "I am surprised you enjoy Energon Vodka, Comrade Byta. Most find this drink a little too stiff." Tipping her drink up, Bytaboom guzzles it down. A purr can be heard as she sets the empty drink back down, "Now that's the stuff." She turns her head training her optics on Nitrogear, "That's because they can't handle it like we can. I am very different from the others. I'm sure you are as well." Nitrogear wows, "Wow... you really downed that. You want another?" Nitrogear asks, turning his optics to meet Byta's. "Well, besides the obvious difference Comrade, how do you say you are very different than the others?" Nitrogear takes another pull from his drink, enjoying the flavor. Bytaboom glances away, shaking her head, "I'm good on the drink." She still doesn't look at him, "I am the first of our kind in this form. I think that is the reason I was chosen." Nitrogear finishes his drink, and orders two more. He can drink another for sure, and even if Byta won't drink her second, that sure won't stop Nitrogear from drinking that one too. The two energon vodkas are set in front of the pair, as Nitrogear offers a credit to the waiter. "Chosen? You mean for the academy, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, unsure as to what Bytaboom was chosen for. Bytaboom nods. She gets up from her seat, "Yes... Because of my excellent tracking ability, my knowledge. The teachers I had trained me well." She glances back over her shoulder as she heads out, "If you hear some more about the raid, let me know. I might be able to assist." With that said, she heads out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs